<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of Silence by Capnbananabutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875215">The Sound of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt'>Capnbananabutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Disability, Journalist, M/M, Music, The Sound of Silence, Writer, celebrity, musician - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnbananabutt/pseuds/Capnbananabutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery Locke has lived his entire life surrounded by music. Now, in his mid-twenties, he's living his dream directing one of the largest orchestras in the country, the catch? He's deaf.</p><p>Jay Hill is an up-and-coming writer and journalist, always searching for his next big break. He stumbled across something that may have piqued his interest and may just become his biggest story yet. </p><p>When their two worlds collide, their journey with each other is not one to be expected. How bad can it go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AveryxJay, Javery</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am back from the dead. Mwahahaha. On a serious note! I've always struggled with my own characters and the confidence to bring them to life publicly. That being said, here is my very first public story featuring my own characters and world! I'm stoked and I hope it's an interesting read! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music had always been apart of his life. Whether it was singing karaoke at the karaoke bar on a Friday night with his friends, or helping direct his school’s musicals. Avery had lived his whole life surrounded by music and all he wanted to do when he grew up was make it. He first learned of his passion for directing music in the high school choir, he had joined the class as a TA his Junior year hoping for an easy A and expecting just to hand out sheet music. After the first day, he realized that he had been destined to join that class, and that class shaped his future. Granted, he wasn’t directing a choir, but an orchestra. He had joined Orchestra as a TA his senior year and as much as he loved directing beautiful voices, a room full of a dozen instruments was far more incredible. Being able to create music with just the flick of your wrist is the most powerful thing you could feel. Or so he thought. </p><p>Avery had grown up like most kids around his small suburb in Philadelphia. It was a nice, middle-class community where everyone important knew each other. Avery’s parents owned a law firm and had a plethora of connections throughout the city, and they definitely took advantage of those. His parents weren’t supportive of his love of music at first, but they eventually gave up once he had been accepted into Penn State’s orchestra as a Co-Director. The kid had talent and they just wanted to see him happy. He had moved away from home to be closer to the campus and everything had been going exactly as planned. He had everything he wanted and he was only 19 years old. He had the whole world at his fingertips and he could already hear it playing out to him. A soft, sweet melody promising a bright future and urging him further down the path he had chosen. </p><p>Looking back he could almost laugh. He was so young and so naive to think it would ever be a perfect ride. Here he was, sitting in an empty auditorium 6 years later staring at the empty stage in front of him. Not a sound could be heard, it was silent, almost as if the world was completely dead. He knew that wasn’t the case though. People bustled about, preparing the stage for the upcoming performance. Chairs sliding across the wooden floors, people shouting about, calling for the flute players to group up, excited chatter filled the room. Avery watched as the world sped up around him as if fast-forwarded. He was so deep in thought he jumped out of his skin as a hand touched his shoulder gently. He hadn’t even noticed the man’s approach. He looked up quickly and sighed seeing it was just the event coordinator.  Avery gave a quick thumbs up and the man seemed satisfied. It was time to start rehearsals.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>A big sigh seemed to echo through the apartment as a desk chair squeaked as the man sitting in it leaned back, stretching out. </p><p>“Nothing inspiring you huh?” A reply came from the adjoining room. The man sighed again, quieter this time, and swiveled his chair to face the other man.</p><p>“Nothing. There isn’t a single interesting thing going on.” The man grumped and turned back around to close his laptop. The man stood up and walked out of the small office and straight onto the couch with a not so graceful flop.</p><p>“Jeez, Jay. Warn a guy!” The other man yelped as he struggled to keep grab his very full glass of apple juice had which started teetering on the arm of the couch. </p><p>“Sorry.” The man named Jay grumped again, not really meaning it. </p><p>“Dude, come on. I’m sure there’s something going on. We’re in one of the biggest cities in America. Maybe if you go outside, inspiration might just smack you in the face.” The man said before taking a big sp of his juice. The boy groaned into the couch cushion and sat up enough to face him. </p><p>“If you don’t have anything helpful to say, you could just..you know. Not talk.” He only got a short laugh for a reply. Jay watched as his friend flipped through his phone haphazardly for a few seconds before rolling over onto his back and resting his arm over his eyes. </p><p>“It shouldn’t be this hard to be a writer in Philadelphia.” Jay sighed, wishing something would pique his interest so he could start writing again. His final term of Grad school ended and now he was just a freelance writer getting his articles published in any source he could. He had done well for someone his age and experience level but things just started becoming bleaker and it was harder to find things interesting enough to write about now. He was in a slump.</p><p>A few hours went by and he hadn’t realized he dozed off until an excited shout startled him awake. </p><p>“WHAT-?” Jay shouted ins surprise as he flung himself up, barely staying on the couch in his frenzy. “Andrew! I swear to God there better be a good-” But he was cut off as a bright phone was shoved in his face. Jay squinted into it, his sleepy eyes burning in the blue light. “What am I looking at?” He mumbled trying to read the blurry text on the page. Andrew scoffed and pulled the phone away.</p><p>“Your next big inspiration, dude!” He said. Jay perked up a bit at that. Andrew took a seat next to him scrolling to the top of the page. He began to read the headline. “The biggest orchestra competition of the year begins this weekend at Penn State, top orchestras from around the world performing.” He finished and sat back with a large grin on his face. Jay wanted nothing more than to slap it right off of him.</p><p>“You woke me up.. Made me nearly piss myself… FOR AN ORCHESTRA COMPETITION?” He shouted the last part throwing a punch to his left arm.</p><p>“Ow, dude! Calm down! That’s not the inspiring part!” Jay just stared at him like he had grown two heads. How could anything about old men blowing into noisy instruments inspiring?<br/>“You have two seconds to get to the point, dude,” Jay grumbled, making sure to emphasize dude, making sure every ounce of annoyance he feels drips off it. </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before diving back into the article. “Leading one of the top schools is none other than Avery Locke, directing Penn State’s very own Orchestra for the second year in a row.”  Jay just blinked at him.</p><p>“Oh wow!” He exclaimed mockingly. “Avery Locke? I’ve loved that girl my whole life! She’s my idol! I’m so inspired already” He even finished his performance with a dramatic hand over his heart. Andrew did not seem impressed with the act. </p><p>“Avery Locke is a dude for one, and for two, you should definitely know who he is! This kid is a legend!” Andrew replied showing a photo that was included in the article. Jay glanced at the photo and indeed it was a dude. Short, curly copper hair, a face splashed full of freckles, and a smile that that was big enough to swallow the moon. Jay raised an eyebrow slightly. Who is actually that happy? </p><p>“Granted, This picture is a little dated. It was taken after last year’s competition. He got third place in the country!” Andrew explained pulling his phone back. </p><p>“He didn’t even win? Why on Earth would you think this guy would inspire me?” Jay asked trying to make sense of this ridiculous situation. </p><p>“Dude. this kid directs an orchestra of over one hundred people, and he’s completely deaf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is that even possible?!” Jay asked not quite believing his friend. “He can’t even hear the music!” Andrew just shrugged.</p><p>“That’s why he’s so cool! I don’t know man! I guess he can just feel the music?! But how cool would it be if you could get an interview with this guy?! Your story would be huge! Everyone wants to know about this kid! He’s a genius! A musical genius!” Andrew said excitedly. Jay scratched at his chin, deep in thought. He would never have seen that article and thought of a good story but Andrew has a point. If this guy is as good as he says, it could be a good story. </p><p>“Does that mean I have to actually go watch these old men blow their flutes and whistles?” Jay asked, fearing he answer. Andrew just grinned in reply.</p><p>“Come on dude I’m sure it’ll be note-worthy,” Andrew smirked and Jay punched him in the arm again.</p><p>“Don’t you dare even start with the music puns, you ass.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was finally Saturday morning. The first day of the competition. It was only 7 in the morning Avery was already up. He could barely sleep, but he was able to enjoy the most spectacular sunrise. It was barely autumn and the city was slowly changing colors. Autumn was his favorite season, just cool enough to enjoy being outside again, and the colors, the golds, and reds of the leaves turning always reminded him of home. Mostly of his mom. They had been close when he was growing up, always going on adventures in the fall, jumping in piles of colored leaves. It made him homesick, yet he hadn’t even left his hometown. He needed to go visit again. It was harder now. Now that his parents split up. Honestly, he was still pretty upset at them. They had been waiting for him to be old enough to tell him they were getting a divorce. Then the accident happened and they stayed together even longer, just for him. To make him feel like not everything was crumbling around him. They stayed together an extra three miserable years for him. Maybe it wasn’t his parents he was upset at, but himself. He hated seeing how depressed his mom had gotten. Watching the man she had loved completely disregard her feelings and see other women, not so secretly either. It’s like he flaunted them, showing her that he could care less that they were no longer together. Okay, maybe he was a little upset at his dad too. What an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>9 a.m finally rolled around as Avery stepped inside the University’s front doors. The chaos that was inside brought a small smile to his face. He had missed this. He made his way through the cramped hallways and into his group’s practice room. He greeted them as he walked up to the front of the room. He watched as instruments were cleaned and prepped, as people checked their ties and straightened their collars. His group was dashing, all 104 of them. Not all of them were in the room, Lord, no one would be able to move. He has to do quality checks in four groups, making sure everyone was ready for their performance. He glanced at his watch, about four hours remain until their turn if everything runs on schedule. Which it never does. Two more hours until the actual competition starts. As soon as everyone seemed to be in order they lined up and filed out the door only after Avery waved them through. Everything looked in order. Once the first group was through he waved in the second group and the empty room was quickly filled again. It was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you actually talked me into this.” Jay sighed as he flipped through the paper program in his hands. They had been waiting in line for almost an hour just to be seated. He had not expected it to be so incredibly busy. Mostly old people, as he had guessed. </p><p>“It’ll totally be worth it! I know it.” Andrew said encouragingly as he shoved the last bite of blueberry muffin in his mouth. This guy goes nowhere without some form of food on him. Jay sighed and looked around trying to make any sense of the chaos in front of him. He frowned even more. He hated this. </p><p>Another hour went by but at least they had been seated now. Andrew was gone, stocking up on concessions, leaving Jay to wallow in his pity party. It’s not that he was a hermit, he was just a hermit. He didn’t like big roads and people. That’s why he liked being a writer. You can just stay at your computer all day and not have to talk to anyone. The lights started dimming and Jay perked up realizing it was just beginning. His attention was pulled away from the stage hearing a few oofs and ouches from his right. Andrew was crawling over people, stepping a few toes while he was at it.</p><p>“Sorry!” He whispered. “Pardon me!” He said, his arms full of snacks. Jay rolled his eyes and sunk into his seat. The curtains opened and a man began to speak as Andrew finally found his seat again. He offered Jay a bag of popcorn and Jay happily took it, excited for the short distraction it would bring.</p><p>“Welcome welcome!” The man said, the microphone being overly loud. “I am so glad you have joined us for another year of music. Without further ado, our first Orchestra performing is all the way from New York City, please welcome New York’s Philharmonic Orchestra! Also, no flash photography please!” He added quickly before the auditorium erupted in applause. The curtains went down once more with the lights. As the lights came back up, the curtains opened revealing a stage packed full of people, all having different instruments it seemed. Jay sighed and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. This was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>A light tap was felt on his shoulder and Avery turned to see his friend and translator, Matt behind him. Avery greeted him with a smile.</p><p>“You’re only two away, are you ready?” Matt asked helping gather the sheet music. Avery nodded with a small smile.</p><p>More than anything, he thought. </p><p>The stage was dark and silent, ready to come to life with the next performance. That next performance happened to be theirs. Avery shifted from one foot to the other as the group before them filed off the stage. Once the last few remaining people were leaving Avery hopped onto the small block and whistled getting his group’s attention. He gazed out over all of them and couldn’t help but smile. He raised his hand and put his pointer to his thumb in the okay sign. Everyone smiled and returned it. Okay. They were ready.</p><p>It took almost ten minutes just for everyone to shuffle onto the stage and find their seats and get situated. As the last ones sat, Avery stepped onto the stage. The bright lights immediately ignited his skin and he could just feel the room’s applause. He lifted his hand in a greeting and smiled. He could see thousands of people clapping and the nerves finally died down. This was what he was meant to do. He was meant to make music for these people, whether he could hear it or not. Avery stepped onto the director’s block and scanned the group. Everyone was perched on the edge of their seats, intently watching him. It would normally creep someone out having over a hundred pairs of eyes boring into you, but for him, it was almost comforting. They hung to his every movement, waiting for his commands. It was thrilling. With a deep breath, he took one more bow to the audience before spinning on his heel, the tails of his coat floating behind him like a cape. He raised his right arm and closed his eyes taking one more breath. Then he brought his hand own and it all started.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Jay was barely coherent when Andrew jumped on him shaking him out of his trance.</p><p>“Dude! It’s him!” He said excitedly. Jay shoved Andrew off with a huff. Could he ever get some rest with this oaf around? Jay sighed and looked up only to be shocked at the sight in front of him. This guy was tiny. Compared to the pure mass of people before him, he seemed so small. Yet he smiled brighter than the sun itself and everyone erupted the moment he walked out on stage. Jay narrowed his eyes, watching him, seeing if anything would give it away he wasn’t actually deaf. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t quite believe it. If the guy was hard of hearing he didn’t show it. Taking the applause in and greeting everyone so casually. He watched as the guy stepped onto the same block a half dozen people already stood on and rolled his eyes at the guy’s dramatic spin. The girls didn’t seem to mind, he could hear quite a few of them cooing and aahing over it. Gross. Jay held his breath waiting for the loud barrage of sound to hit him like all the others but instead, a single flute rang out. So crisp and clear, yet soft. Jay sat back and before he knew it they were taking their final bows. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the guy. The way he moved his body, not just his hands, was mesmerizing. It was like he was controlling each section with a different part of his body as if he was dancing through the songs. He hadn’t moved an inch off the block but the way his body came alive with every swell of music was hypnotizing. His music was nothing like the groups before him. It was so light and thrilling but dark and mysterious all at the same time. Like emotions formed into notes on a paper. As if this guy turned his life into a song and played it for the audience. Jay didn’t realize his mouth was agape until Andrew poked at him.</p><p>“Told you he was a musical genius” he snickered, earning yet another punch in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were off stage, hugs and tears were exchanged. Congratulations and thank yous passed along over the group. Avery probably shook every single person’s hand twice he was so thrilled. This had been their best performance yet. He still felt the buzz through his body. Once everyone was back in the rehearsal room Avery stepped onto the block and everyone quieted down and looked at him. Matt was by his side on his own block. With a smile, Avery started signing swiftly, Matt keeping up with his fluid motions.</p><p>“I wanted to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart,” He began. “Tonight’s performance was our best yet, you have each come so far and to be able to direct such a talented group makes my soul fly. I just know we made it farther this year, Thank you again, everyone, I can’t do it without you.” Matt finished as Avery let his hands fall to his sides.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Can we go talk to him now?” Jay asked for the second time and Andrew just shushed him again, for the second time. “No, we have to wait until it’s over dude. Now hush, the judges are coming out.” </p><p>A handful of very well-dressed people came out on stage and the room exploded once again with applause. It quieted down as a man raised his hand.</p><p>“Thank you, everyone, what an amazing day of music. So much talent within four walls, it was even harder of a choice than last year.” He started as the others filed in line next to him, each with a slip of paper in their hands. “We will be awarding the top four places this year, the top two being able to move onto the international competition next summer. “ He switched spots with an older-looking lady who slowly opened her envelope. “Fourth place goes to.. The Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra!” She announced and the room erupted into applause as the LA director trotted onto the stage to accept the award. He took a few bows and waved as he took his spot on the side of the stage. Another lady stepped up to the microphone. “I’d like to award third place to.. The Chicago Symphony Orchestra!” Another round of applause and another set of bows from the Chicago director. Jay was biting his lip in anticipation. This means the guy either got top two or didn’t place at all.. He had to palace though, right? A man stepped forward and cleared his throat before opening his envelope. “Second place and the first to be awarded a spot in the international running.. The Philadelphia Orchestra.” The crowd roared to life as a very baffled Avery was pushed onto the stage. He looked around in utter shock as his hand was shaken by each judge and eventually handed an award. Jay was hollering and cheering almost as loud as the fangirls. Why? He had no idea. Avery bowed furiously wiping at his eyes before hurrying over to congratulate the other two victors. Lastly, it was announced that the New York Philharmonic took the first place spot once again. And after the awards and the cheering, the curtains slowly lowered, concluding the day’s event.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>